El por que te odio. El por que te amo
by Daisuke
Summary: Un universo paralelo, Ranma/Digimon xover. Basado en la pelicula "10 cosas que odio sobre ti". Un nuevo alumno llega a la escuela en la que asisten Taichi, Yamato y Sora ademas de la hermana de Sora. Mi primer (Y tal vez ultimo) romance, un fic que person


El por que te odio. El por que te amo.  
  
---------------------   
  
Basado en la pelicula "10 cosas que odio de tí"   
  
10 cosas que odio de tí es propiedad de Buena Vista International, inc  
  
Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi   
  
Los personajes de Digimon son propiedad de Toei Animation  
  
---------------------   
  
Un señuelo  
Hay algo oculto en cada sensación  
Ella parece sospechar  
Parece descubrir  
En mi debilidad  
Los vestigios de una hoguera  
Oh, mi corazón se vuelve delator  
Traicionandome  
  
Por descuido  
Fui victima de todo alguna vez  
Ella lo puede percibir  
Ya nada puede impedir  
En mi fragilidad  
Es el curso de las cosas  
Oh, mi corazón se vuelve delator  
Se abren mis esposas  
  
Un suave latigo  
Una premonición  
Evocan llagas en las manos  
Un dulce palpito  
La clave intima  
Se van cayendo de mis labios  
  
Un señuelo  
Hay algo oculto en cada sensación  
Ella parece sospechar  
parece descubrir  
en mi   
Que aquel amor  
Es como un oceano de fuego  
Oh, mi corazón se vuelve delator  
La fiebre volvera  
de nuevo  
  
Un suave latigo  
Una premonición  
Evocan llagas en las manos  
Un dulce palpito  
La clave intima  
Se van cayendo de mis labios  
  
Como un mantra  
De mis labios  
De mis labios  
  
---------------------   
  
Ranma Saotome entro a la preparatoria Furinkan por primera vez, miro a su alrededor y sonrio, era interesante, habia todo tipo de personas, Ranma hizo una mueca y luego siguio su camino. Al entrar el noto a una chica de aspecto extraño, tenia pelo azul y no parecia preocuparse mucho por su apariencia exterior, aparte de su pelo extraño, claro esta.   
  
El día fue muy normal para el, siempre lo era despues de todo. En clases el pudo volver a ver a la muchacha de pelo azul, aparentemente nadie le prestaba mucha atencion a esta, parecian estar de alguna manera asustados de ella.   
  
Mas tarde, en el almuerzo...  
  
Un muchacho lo saludo, Ranma solo levanto su ceja en respuesta   
  
"Hola, debes ser Saotome-sempai, ¿no es asi?" pregunto el muchacho, Ranma noto que estaba acompañado por otro muchacho de pelo rubio.   
  
Ranma asintio con la cabeza "Asi es... ¿y tu eres...?"   
  
"Yagami Taichi" respondio el muchacho   
  
Ranma miro al rubio este se percato y saludo "Ishida Yamato"   
  
"¿Que necesitan?" Pregunto el artista marcial algo impaciente   
  
"Mmm, veras... yo..." dijo Yagami en aproximadamente un minuto  
  
Ranma ya se habia cansado de esperar, comenzo a caminar hacia otra parte "Si no me dices por que necesitas dejame en paz"   
  
El muchacho del pelo revuelto dio un suspiro y luego levanto la voz "¡Espera!"   
  
Ranma se dio vuelta "¿Vas a decir que necesitas?"   
  
"Veras... a mi me gusta una chica..."   
  
"¿Eso que?" pregunto molesto el artista marcial   
  
"Ella no puede ir a fiestas o bailes por su hermana" respondio Ishida   
  
Saotome levanto una ceja "¿Su hermana? ¿acaso tiene que cuidar a su hermana bebe?" Ranma rio un poco mientras hacia especulaciones "¿Quieren que *yo* cuide a un bebe?"   
  
"¡No! Ella no puede ir por que su padre no se lo permite amenos que su hermana mayor vaya a la misma fiesta"   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras cabeceaba "¿Asi que quieren que yo...?"   
  
"Hemos oido que eres una especie de iman para las mujeres, queria pedirte que llevaras a la hermana de mi amiga a la fiesta del sabado proximo"   
  
"Ahhh, ahora comienzo a entender... ¿cuanto?"   
  
Yagami miro confundido a Ranma "¿a que te refieres con eso?"   
  
"¿Crees que soy un idiota que no cobra nada por este tipo de cosas? 4000 yens"   
  
Ishida abrio la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerro por algun motivo   
  
"¿4000 yens? ¿De donde voy a sacar tanto dinero?" pregunto estupefacto Taichi   
  
"Problema tuyo niño, cuando consigas el dinero me vuelves a hablar" al decir eso Ranma se retiro, estaba hambriento y no tenia tiempo para hablar con niños   
  
Taichi suspiro al ver a Ranma alejarse "¿Que voy a hacer ahora?" le pregunto a su mejor amigo   
  
Yamato se encojio los hombros "¿Tal vez deberias pedirle a Sora que salga con tigo sin ayuda de ese tipo?" pregunto mientras se rascaba su cabeza   
  
Taichi supiro otra vez "¡No puedo hacer eso! Tal vez arruinaria nuestra amistad"  
  
"Esta bien, pero deja de suspirar, pareces un idiota enamorado"   
  
Taichi miro con desprecio a Yamato y levanto su ceja "¿Que quisiste decir con eso?"   
  
"jeje, nada"   
  
Taichi no le presto atencion y comenzo a pensar alguna forma de que Ranma hiciera el trabajo   
  
"¡¡¡Lo tengo!!!" grito Taichi asustando a Yamato   
  
"¿Que es lo que tienes?"   
  
"La forma de que Saotome-sempai lleve a la hermana de Sora a la fiesta"   
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Yamato para suspirar "¿Como lo haras? Ese tipo parece un mercenario"   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras se levantaba "Simple..." al decir eso miro hacia al rededor cuando diviso a quien buscaba   
  
"¡Kuno-sempai!" Dijo en voz alta Taichi hacia Kuno quien estaba hablando con los del equipo de Ken-do.   
  
Kuno miro a Taichi "¿Que quieres peon?"   
  
"No me llames asi, soy descendiente de Samurais como tu sempai"   
  
Kuno sonrio y cabeceo levemente "¿Que quieres?"   
  
"Veras... es que queria hacer una... apuesta"   
  
La sonrisa de Kuno aumento "¿A que apuesta nos referimos?"   
  
"Takenouchi Sora" respondio el muchacho del pelo alborotado   
  
Yamato miro a Taichi, ahora comprendiendo adonde iba con todo esto   
  
"¿Que sucede con ella?"   
  
"Apuesto a que no puedes salir con ella" respondio Taichi   
  
"¿hu? ¡El meteoro rojo de Furinkan puede enamorar a cualquier mujer!" dijo exaltado el sempai   
  
"Apuesto a que no"   
  
Los del equipo de Kendo solo pudieron hacer una cosa, reir "¡¡¡jajajajajajaja!!!"   
  
Yamato miro al grupo confundido "¿Que sucede?"   
  
"Apuesto a que Kuno-san puede acostarse con ella en menos de dos semanas"   
  
Taichi comenzo a sudar "La apuesta es solo para salir con ella"   
  
Kuno sonrio y levanto una ceja de manera confiada "¿Acaso tienes miedo a que tome su virginidad?"   
  
"¡¡Por supuesto que no!!"   
  
Kuno simplemente asintio con la cabeza "Apuesto a que puedo acostarme con ella en menos de dos semanas"   
  
"pepepero..."   
  
"Queda decidido entonces, ahora retirate de mi vista Yagami, amenos claro que quieras que te lastime..."   
  
Taichi solo pudo asintir con la cabeza mientras se retiraba, Yamato lo siguio de cerca   
  
"¡En el lio que te metiste baka!"   
  
Taichi asintio al dar otro suspiro "Si Kuno tiene exito con Sora, ella no querra saber de mi nunca mas..."   
  
"En eso tienes razon, pero sigues siendo un idiota..."   
  
"Y encima no pude decirle a Kuno lo de Saotome-sempai..."   
  
"mejor para ti"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"Si Saotome hicieraa que la hermana de Sora fuera a la fiesta Sora ubiera ido, y Kuno podria..."   
  
"No creo que Sora hiciera eso..."   
  
"Sora no es ninguna santa Taichi"   
  
---------------------   
  
Al otro día  
  
Kuno miro a uno de sus compañeros de Kendo "Asi que... ¿Que descubrieron sobre Sora?"   
  
"Que no podra ir a ninguna fiesta, baile, o centro nocturno si su hermana no va al mismo lugar" respondio Hiroshi mientras se encojia los hombros  
  
Kuno parpadeo "Ahhh, Takenouchi... un verdadero problema"   
  
"Se de alguien que puede encargarse de ese problema" respondio una nueva voz, los integrantes del equipo de Kendo lo miraron, un adolecente con una camisa china roja y una cola de caballo   
  
"Es el nuevo..."   
  
El muchacho cerro los ojos mientras sonreia "Ranma Saotome"   
  
"Ahh, ¿Y quien sera el que se encarge de Takenouchi?"  
  
Ranma levanto una ceja "Yo idiota"   
  
"¡¡¡Como te atreves!!!" grito el kendoka mientras hacia un ataque con su bokutou, Ranma simplemente dio un salto hacia la izquierda y luego dio un giro para dar una patada giratoria   
  
"¡¡Tatsumaki sempu kyaku!!" grito el artista marcial de la cola de caballo mientras golpeaba de manera violenta a Kuno con una increible patada giratoria.  
  
Al finalizar el ataque Kuno estaba medio desmayado "Cocomo fuu-e que..."   
  
Hiroshi parpadeo "Ahora lo recuerdo"   
  
Todos miraron al muchacho "Es el campeon de lucha callejera adolecente"   
  
"¿Lucha callejera?" pregunto Kuno confundido, parecia ser una especie de torneo por lo que dijo Hiroshi, pero el no conocia tal torneo   
  
Ranma simplemente cabeceo "Hare que la hermana de Takenouchi Sora vaya a la fiesta de la proxima semana, por lo que Sora va a ir, claro, si me pagas"   
  
Kuno miro directamente a los ojos al luchador callejero "¿Cuanto?"   
  
"10.000, por adelantado"   
  
"Un robo"   
  
"No digo que no sea un alto precio, solo digo que que ese es mi precio"   
  
"Un robo" repitio Kuno   
  
"Se que lo puedes pagar Kuno"   
  
"Llamame Kuno-san peon"   
  
"Como quieras Kunosanpeon"   
  
"grrr"   
  
"¿Que dices? ¿Pagaras?"   
  
Kuno cabeceo mientras miraba al piso "Si no lo logras quiero que me devuelvas el doble de lo que te di"  
  
"Esta bien... Akane Takenouchi es el objetivo, ¿No es asi?"   
  
"Si, la mas antisocial mujer de todo Furinkan, no lo lograras"   
  
"Ninguna mujer se resiste a Ranma Saotome"   
  
"Como quieras, quiero que para el sabado vaya a la fiesta que se organizara en el dojo Tendo que organizara Nabiki Tendo"   
  
"Aja, entregame el dinero" Kuno le dio los 10.000 yens   
  
"¿Dojo Tendo dijiste?"   
  
Kuno simplemente cabeceo   
  
"¿Matsubetsu Kakutou Tendo Ryuu?"   
  
Kuno volvio a asintir con la cabeza   
  
"¿Algo malo ronin?" pregunto Kuno sin el menor indicio de preocupacion   
  
Ranma sonrio y comenzo a alejarse "Nada, solo el pasado"   
  
Hiroshi miro a Ranma un momento hasta que ya no era visible, luego miro a Kuno "Es un tipo raro, pero estoy seguro que lograra sacar a Takenouchi-san de su pequeño mundo interior"   
  
Kuno asintio con la cabeza "Tal vez lo logre... no estoy completamente seguro, pero de cualquier forma yo gano"   
  
---------------------  
  
Sora estaba corriendo por la escuela Furinkan, su desquisiada hermana se habia ido sin ella y ahora tenia que caminar hasta su departamento.   
  
"¿Va a algun lado Sora-san?" pregunto alguien, ella se dio vuelta y encontro a Kuno   
  
"ho, Kuno-Sempai, solo voy a mi casa, mi estupida hermana se fue sin mi"   
  
"ahhh, pero eso no es problema, ¿no es asi?"   
  
Sora miro confundida a Kuno "¿A que se refiere Sempai?"   
  
"Que tal si hacemos un trato, yo te llevo a tu casa y el sabado iras con migo a la fiesta en el dojo Tendo"  
  
Sora sonrio y se encojio los hombros "heee, me temo que no podre, papa tuvo la estupida idea de que si mi hermana no va yo no puedo ir"   
  
"Ahhh, pero eso no es problema, tu hermana ira a la fiesta, eso te lo aseguro"   
  
Sora parpadeo "lo dudo, pero si es asi ire con tigo Sempai"   
  
"Llamame Tatewaki, por favor"   
  
Sora se sonrojo "Esta bien, Tatewaki"   
  
Kuno sonrio, ella seria suya en menos de un parpadeo "¡Pero vamos! Te llevare en mi auto" dijo abriendo la puerta de un porche, Sora solo sonrio mientras entraba al auto  
  
---------------------  
  
Horas despues, Akane caminaba por el parque, estaba escuchando musica con un simple reproductor de Mp3, entro en una tienda de musica, no noto que un muchacho la seguia.   
  
Ranma sonrio "Asi que le gusta la musica... mmmm... voy a esperarla" al decir eso saco una caja de cigarrillos y comenzo a fumar uno  
  
Al poco tiempo Akane salio con un disco compacto en la mano "Hola linda"   
  
Akane miro un momento a Ranma y no le presto atencion mientras entraba en un auto pequeño   
  
Ranma estaba algo confundido, no tenia idea de que ella tuviera auto, pero detubo a Akane de cerrar la puerta con su mano "Vamos, se que me quieres"   
  
"¿Acaso me estubiste siguiendo?"  
  
"Secretamente me deseas, ¿no es verdad?"   
  
Akane suspiro y miro hacia otro lado "Si, te amo, estoy loca por ti y no puedo esperar a estar en una cama con un bombon como tu" dijo sarcasticamente mientras cerraba bruscamente la puerta de su auto.   
  
De repente un Porche azul se estaciono justo atras del auto de Akane, Kuno salio del auto con una sonrisa en su rostro.   
  
Akane noto que Kuno era el piloto del auto y miro con odio al Kendoka "¡¡¡Saca tu auto!!!"   
  
Kuno siguio caminando "Si, como digas" dijo sarcasticamente   
  
Akane movio la palanca de cambios a la reversa y apreto el acelerador y su auto golpeo el porche haciendole una horrible abolladura en la puerta   
  
Ranma sonrio maniaticamente Su furia increible... hehe, ese estupido fanfarron se merecia eso   
  
En menos de un instante Kuno volvio corriendo "¡¡¡Maldita perra!!!"   
  
Akane hizo una simple mueca inocente "upsss"  
  
---------------------  
  
"¿¿¿upsss???" Fue lo que dijo furioso el padre de Akane   
  
"Ese idiota se lo merecia" menciono Akane desde su cama   
  
"¡¡¡El seguro no cubre este tipo de accidentes!!!  
  
"Solo diles que me dio un ataque de nervios" respondio aburrida Akane  
  
"Escucha, si quieres vivir en esta casa tendras que acatar mis reglas"   
  
"No quiero vivir aqui, sabes perfectamente que cuando apruebe este año tengo planeado irme a estudiar a America"   
  
"¿Y con que dinero haras eso?"   
  
Akane miro hacia otra parte "Pensare en algo"  
  
"Oye, ya me estoy hartando de tu reveldia y no lo soporto mas ent-" El padre de Akane fue interrumpido por su biper "Continuaremos esto luego" Al decir eso el hombre se retiro de la abitacion de Akane  
  
Akane miro hacia otro lado y respiro hondo "Esperare anciosa ese momento viejo" dijo sarcasticamente mientras caminaba fuera de su abitacion   
  
La muchacha del pelo azul miro a su derecha en el pasillo y vio a su hermana pelirroja acercarse, su cara marcaba una de furia "¡¡¡¿Le abollaste el auto a Tatewaki?!!!"   
  
Akane miro confundida a su hermana mientras asintia con la cabeza "¿Algun problema niña?" luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa "¿Tatewaki?"   
  
"¡¡¡Tatewaki me invito a la fiesta en el dojo Tendo y ahora tendremos que ir a pie por tu culpa!!!"   
  
Akane miro fijamente a Sora "¿fiesta? ¿Quien dijo que iras a esa fiesta?"   
  
"¡¡¡Oh vamos!!! ¡¡¡Se de esa estupida regla, pero por favor ve a la fiesta!!!"   
  
Akane sonrio "me necesitas, asi que no me molestes, tal vez quiera ir"   
  
Sora abrio los ojos mientras pensaba que tal vez Tatewaki tenia razon   
  
Akane solamente se alejo tal vez quiera ir... ¡ja! si como no  
  
---------------------   
  
Taichi corria por la cancha de futbol a toda velocidad, le dio un pase a Sora y esta paso al defensor derecho, le regreso el pase y Taichi pateo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas marcando el primer gol de su equipo  
  
"Uno a Dos, por fin anotan un punto" dijo Yamato desde su asiento   
  
"Interesante" dijo otra persona, Yamato miro desde donde venia la voz y parpadeo al ver a Saotome  
  
"¿Que es interesante?" pregunto Yamato  
  
"Las hermanas Takenouchi" respondio el artista marcial   
  
"¿Que hay con ellas?" pregunto extremadamente confundido   
  
"Se estan enfrentando y ambas son de los mejores jugadores de sus equipos"   
  
"Eso ya lo sabia, pero Akane no es tan famosa como Sora"   
  
Ranma miro a la cara a Yamato "¿A no?"   
  
"No, Akane es-" Yamato fue interrumpido por un grito de dolor   
  
"¡¡¡AAAHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Ambos muchachos miraron la cancha y pudieron ver a Akane quien miraba con odio a un muchacho jugador del equipo contrario quien estaba en el piso revolcandose sosteniendo su entrepierna   
  
"peligrosa" termino de decir Yamato   
  
Ranma suspiro mientras reia levemente "Eso ya lo sabia, pero ambas son tan diferentes..."   
  
"Asi son las hermanas"   
  
"No necesariamente... me pregunto como era Akane cuando tenia la edad de Sora"   
  
"No lo se... ¿mas pequeña?" pregunto Yamato  
  
"jeje, me caes bien chico"   
  
"Pero... ¿Para que quieres saber de Akane? Pense que no harias nada si no te entregaban el dinero"   
  
Ranma no quito sus ojos de la cancha "El imbesil de Kuno me pago"   
  
"Ahora entiendo..." dijo Yamato mientras regresaba su mirada a la cancha de futbol, tenia que decirle de esto a Taichi lo mas pronto pocible.  
  
De repente Ranma se levanto "Bueno... no creo que sea necesario estar mas tiempo aqui, ya estudie bien la forma de pensar de Akane, aunque aun no puedo saber que tipo de chico le agrada..." luego de un segundo Ranma miro a Yamato "¿Conoces a Sora no es verdad?"  
  
"Pues... si"   
  
"¿Que tal si me ayudas Ishida?"   
  
"¿hu?, ¿para que lo haria?"   
  
"Yo solo dije que llevaria a Akane a la fiesta, nunca dije que Sora terminaria con el idiota de Kuno, creo que Yagami y tu quieren que Sora termine con Yagami, ¿No es asi?"   
  
Yamato parpadeo, no penso que Ranma fuera asi, Ranma parecia ser simplemente un mercenario a quien solo le importaba el dinero y de ninguna manera los sentimientos de las personas pero esto parecia venir de una persona totalmente diferente.   
  
Parece que lo juzgue mal... pero sigue siendo un mercenario   
  
"¿Y bien?" pregunto algo molesto Ranma   
  
"Pues Taichi y yo trataremos de ayudarte, pero si haces lo pocible por que Sora quede con el"   
  
"No hago promesas, pero hare lo que pueda" al decir eso Ranma se retiro  
  
Yamato sonrio al ver a Ranma irse, luego de unos segundos volvio a mirar el partido de futbol y rio "Esto se pone mejor y mejor, Taichi viejo amigo, el buen Yamato te va a sacar de todos los lios en los que te has metido"  
  
---------------------   
  
"¡¡Genial nos ayudara!! ¡¡Y sin cobrar!!"   
  
Yamato suspiro, Taichi no entendio ni una palabra de lo que le dijo "No dije eso, el dijo que hara lo pocible, pero no hacia promesas"   
  
La sonrisa de Taichi no desaparecio al saber eso "No importa estoy seguro de que tendre suerte"   
  
"La suerte es para idiotas, lo que necesitas es hacerle saber a Sora lo que sientes, y no lo haras hasta que no tengas el valor suficiente... Lo que no pasara hasta que estes seguro de que Sora siente lo mismo por ti" comento Yamato en tono pensativo   
  
Una gota de sudor corrio por la cabeza de Taichi "Supongo... pero tampoco debes ser tan crudo"   
  
Yamato sonrio y asintio con la cabeza "Tal vez esta vez los dioses de la suerte te sonreiran finalmente Taichi"   
  
"Eso espero Yamato, eso espero"   
  
"¿Y que haras?"   
  
"¿Hacer?"   
  
Yamato asintio con la cabeza "Pues no creo que Saotome te ayude si no haces algo por ayudarlo con Akane-san"   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras tambien asintia con la cabeza "Eso creo, pero sera facil siendo amigo de Sora desde que eramos niños"   
  
Yamato sonrio "Pues te deseo suerte amigo, yo ahora no puedo ayudarte, hoy tengo entrenamiento"   
  
"Bueno, nos veremos mañana Yamato"   
  
"¡Je ne!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se iban en direcciones opuestas.   
  
---------------------   
  
Taichi miro la abitacion de Akane "Vaya... es mas retorcida de lo que pense" comento mientras entraba, Sora lo seguia de cerca.   
  
"¿Supongo, oye Tai-chan ¿Que hacemos aqui?"   
  
"Averiguando sobre tu hermana Sora-chan"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¿A que te refieres con eso?"   
  
"Es que necesitamos que Akane vaya a la fiesta en el dojo Tendo, ¿no es verdad?"   
  
Sora volvio a parpadear "Pepero, ¿para que?"   
  
"Para que puedas ir, ¿quieres ir no?" Sora solo asintio con la cabeza   
  
"Pero... ¿por que me ayudas?"   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras comenzo a buscar por la abitacion "Soy tu amigo desde que eramos niños Sora-chan, ¿que acaso esperabas menos de mi?"   
  
Sora sonrio "Gracias Taichi, eres un gran amigo" Taichi suspiro nerviosamente al oir 'amigo'  
  
"Mmm, ¿Que tipo de chico le gusta?"   
  
Sora parpadeo "¡No me digas que te gusta Akane!"   
  
Taichi levanto la cabeza y miro aburrido a Sora "Jamas, vuelvas a decir algo asi"   
  
Al oir eso Sora sonrio pero luego su cara de confusion regreso "¿Pero para que quieres esto?"   
  
"Ehhrmrmm, Alguien que esta enamorado de Akane quiere conocerla mejor"   
  
"¿Alguien enamorado de Akane? extraño"   
  
"Ni que lo digas" respondio Taichi mientras miraba las cajas de los discos compactos de Akane   
  
"Esto es puro Rock y J-Rock... ¿que a tu hermana no le agrada el J-pop?"   
  
Sora se encojio los hombros "Eso es cosa de ella, no me meto mucho en su pequeño mundo interior, su estado mental es muy cuestionable"   
  
Taichi asintio con la cabeza mientras escribia los titulos de los discos compactos "Lo se, lo se mmm, ¿no sabes si ira a algun lugar? ¿Algun Club nocturno?"   
  
Sora se volvio a encojer los hombros y abrio uno de los cajones del placar, el cajon estaba repleto de papeles, notas y todo lo demas, finalmente Sora encontro lo que estaba buscando "Aqui esta..."   
  
Taichi miro el papel que Sora tenia en su mano "¿Que es eso?"   
  
"Una entrada para un club nocturno, mañana ira a 'Kuro Garou', ¿eso te sirve?"   
  
Taichi cabeceo "¿Y no hay alguna otra pista para saber que tipo de chicos le agradan?"   
  
"Pues... No le agrada que fumen... tampoco que le mientan..." Sora parpadeo "aunque ella misma es una mentirosa" agrego entre dientes   
  
Taichi anotaba todo, finalmente paro de escribir y miro a Sora "¿Nada mas?" pregunto   
  
"Pues..." Sora cerro el cajon que habia abierto y luego abrio otro, estaba lleno de ropa revuelta de todo tipo   
  
Sora levanto una camisa y la tiro hacia atras "Mmm esto no" levanto un pantalon amarillo "No tenia la mas diminuta idea de la mala nocion de la moda que tiene Akane"   
  
Taichi cabeceo "Creo que no es que no sepa cual es la moda"   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
"Tal vez no le importe la moda" Sora asintio con la cabeza indicando que pensaba lo mismo, Taichi inmediatamente escribio eso en el cuaderno   
  
Sora siguio buscando entre la ropa y sonrio "¡Mira esto!"   
  
Taichi levanto la cabeza del cuaderno y luego se sonrojo un poco "¿Que tiene que ver una pantimedia negra con esto"   
  
"Ella espera tener relaciones"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Que tiene que ver eso? ¡Tal vez solo le guste el color!"   
  
Sora nego con su cabeza "Si una mujer usa de estas es por que quiere que alguien las vea"   
  
Taichi no dejo de sonrojarse mientras escribia el ultimo dato "Bueno... creo que eso es suficiente... Me tengo que ir ahora"   
  
"Bueno, nos vemos Tai-chan"   
  
"Hasta luego Sora-chan"  
  
---------------------   
  
Taichi miro a Yamato, su cara indicaba una muy alta confusion "¿Estas seguro de que aqui es?"   
  
Yamato simplemente cabeceo mientras entro "Aqui es la arena de Nerima, aqui vienen a pelear los peleadores callejeros, Ranma viene aqui para conseguir dinero ganando peleas"   
  
Taichi cabeceo y miro hacia al rededor "¿Pero donde podra estar...?"   
  
Yamato simplemente apunto hacia el ring que estaba al centro de la sala, al menos 30 hombres la rodeaban para poder ver la pelea   
  
Taichi miro un momento el ring y luego de un segundo diviso a Ranma *en* el ring, el habia esperado que Ranma simplemente apostara pero parecia que a Ranma le agradaba pelear, Taichi noto que Ranma estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras peleaba   
  
"¡Mierda!"   
  
Yamato miro confundido a Taichi "¿Que sucede? ya lo encontramos"   
  
"Sora dijo que Akane no soporta a los fumadores" Sora no habia dicho exactamente eso pero Taichi sabia que se referia a eso   
  
"Tendremos que decirle, supuestamente es un profecional"   
  
"Supongo"   
  
Ambos dejaron de hablar para mirar el combate  
  
Ranma miro a su oponente y sonrio, luego tiro su cigarrillo a un costado y lo piso con los pies sin calsados.   
  
"Es bueno" comento Taichi, Yamato solo pudo asintir con su cabeza   
  
El oponente de Ranma era un tipo grande, casi medio metro mas alto que Ranma, sus musculos estaban muy desarrollados y su mirada no indicaba que era muy amable en lo absouto   
  
De repente un hombre subio al ring, era obvio que era el relator"¡¡¡Ahora comenzara el combate entre Ranma Saotome, campeon de lucha callejera de Juuban, contra nuestro propio campeon local, Ichiro Kurairyu!!!"  
  
"Ichiro Kurairyu... suena familiar" menciono Taichi   
  
"Segun e oido es un famoso Yakuza, nadie lo puede derrotar"   
  
Taichi trago saliva "¿Ya, Yakuza?"   
  
Yamayo cabeceo "Pero es solo quien hace los trabajos sucios, es un gran artista marcial por lo que dicen"   
  
"¿Saotome lo derrotara?"   
  
Yamato se encojio los hombros "No lo se, tal vez, el es el campeon de Juuban, pero Nerima es uno de los puntos en el mundo de donde vienen los mejores artistas marciales"   
  
"Supongo..."   
  
Mientras tanto, en el ring   
  
"Aunque seas el campeon de Juuban no me derrotaras niño, soy simplemente imbatible"   
  
Ranma solo sonrio "Nadie es invencible, siempre hay alguien con mayor velocidad, fuerza, tecnica o simplemente su modo de combate esta ajustado especialmente"   
  
Ichiro simplemente sonrio mientras caminaba dando pasos giratorios, al final dio una patada con su pierna izquierda que Ranma evadio saltando hacia la derecha   
  
Kung-Fu... para pelear sera mejor usar una variante de Aikido y Kempo   
  
"Si peleas de esa forma perderas, hablador"   
  
Ichiro simplemente grunio mientras salto y uso una de las patadas voldoras mas peligrosas que tenia en su arsenal golpeando a Ranma directamente en la cara   
  
"¡¡¡Argghhh!!!"   
  
"¿Que te parece eso de un hablador hu?"   
  
Ranma se levanto mientras miraba con furia a Ichiro "¡¡¡A la mierda con Aikido y Kempo voy a usar Yama-sen-ken!!!!" grito sorprendiendo a Ichiro por un momento, momento que Ranma aprovecho para golpearlo   
  
"¡¡¡Mouko Kaimon ha!!!" Grito Ranma mientras golpeaba el estomago de Ichiro con una patada cargada de ki probocando que el Yakuza saliera volando unos metros hasta la otra punta del ring   
  
Ichiro temblo un poco y luego escupio sangre... o mas bien la vomito "ahhhhh... ti-tienes mas fuerza de lo que aparentas muchacho"   
  
Ranma solo cabeceo "Soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que crees"   
  
Ichiro sonrio un poco "No volveras a sorprenderme, me di cuenta que esa tecnica necesita de una previa distraccion"   
  
Ranma asintio con la cabeza otra vez "¿Pero quien dijo que esa era mi tecnica defnitiva...?" La confianza en Ranma era muy obvia, su sonrisa y su manera de hablar lo delataban   
  
"¿A no? Entonces tal vez deba usar alguna tecnica mas... mortifera"   
  
Ranma cambio su pocision de defensa y disminuyo su aura de combate al minimo preparandose para cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir   
  
Ichiro lo miro confundido "¿Que clase de pocision es esa? Tiene mas agujeros que una holla para fideos"   
  
Ranma no sonrio, tampoco se enojo "Intenta golpearme y lo veremos" su voz no se parecia en lo absoluto a su voz natural, mas bien parecia la de un fantasma de una pelicula de terror  
  
Ichiro cabeceo y cerro su puño, este de repente comenzo a brillar "Probaras el poder de mi puño del dragon azul, niño" Ranma simplemente espero el ataque tranquilo, esto proboco que Ichiro se molestara aun mas de lo que estaba   
  
"¡¡¡Ao Ryu ken!!!" Grito el Yakuza mientras se lanzaba con su puño directamente a la cara de Ranma, quien en un instante desaparecio y reaparecio detras de Ichiro   
  
"¿Hu?" fue lo unico que pudo decir el Yakuza al ser golpeado por una patada giratoria cargada de energia   
  
"¡¡¡Shinkuu Tatsumaki Sempu Kyaku!!!"   
  
El ataque fue demaciado para el campeon de Nerima, o mejor dicho ex-campeon y simplemente se desmayo   
  
Ranma miro al piso a su oponente "Pense que serias mas fuerte... una verdadera lastima"   
  
Todos los hombres alrededor estaban mudos, nadie penso que el Gran Ichiro Kuraryu seria derrotado tan facil por un adolecente. Lo peor es que todos habian apostado por Ichiro...   
  
Ranma saco un cigarrillo, lo comenzo a fumar, salio del ring, recibio su dinero y se acerco a Taichi y Yamato   
  
"¿Que consiguieron?"  
  
Taichi trago saliva pero comenzo a hablar "Malas noticias"   
  
"¿Malas noticias?"   
  
"No soporta a los fumadores" respondio Yamato   
  
Ranma suspiro mientras tiraba el cigarrillo y lo pisaba "Esta bien, dejare de fumar, ¿algo mas?"   
  
Yamato sonrio al ver lo facil que fue eso "Le gusta el Rock, el Pop no le agrada demaciado..."   
  
"En realidad no le gusta" corrijio Taichi   
  
"¿Rock? ¿Alguna banda especifica?"   
  
"No lo creo, tiene discos compactos de muchos grupos del mundo, no solo de japon"   
  
"Ahhh"   
  
"La moda no le importa demaciado"   
  
Ranma cabeceo "Eso lo sabia desde antes"  
  
"Mañana ira a un club nocturno"   
  
Ranma levanto la mirada "¿Cual?"   
  
"Kuro Garou, no es un club muy popular"   
  
"No me veran ahi aunque paguen"   
  
"Pero es necesario que vayas, no habra otra oportunidad como esta"   
  
Ranma comenzo a debatir si ir o no ir   
  
Taichi estaba intrigado, si Ranma no conquistaba a Akane, o almenos la convencia de salir con una noche, el notendria oportunidad de decirle a Sora lo que sentia "Si te sirve usa pantimedias negras"   
  
Ranma levanto su ceja "Esta bien, me veran en el club Kuro Garou"   
  
Taichi sonrio, ese ultimo dato tal vez salvo toda la operación   
  
---------------------   
  
Ranma miro a el cartel del edificio, no era la gran cosa, era un club nocturno como cualquier otro "Club Kuro Garou... No puedo creer que este haciendo esto por 10.000 yens y ayudar a un niño de segundo año... ni modo, tengo que entrar"   
  
Al terminar sus meditaciones Ranma entro al club, era lo que esperaba, un lugar con adolecentes tomando alcohol y bailando, aunque el esperaba que ubieran mas hombres, se sorprendio por el hecho de que el era uno de los pocos hombres precentes.   
  
Ranma camino alrededor del lugar y luego de un tiempo de buscar encontro a Akane bailando enfrente de un grupo de musica que el reconocio, personalmente le gustaba el grupo pero no como para comprarse un disco compacto.   
  
Ranma estubo por avanzar cuando de repente el corazon se le acelero, algo que nunca le habia pasado antes, ni siquiera en una pelea. Akane a sus ojos se veia... linda "una diosa" agrego en voz alta.   
  
Ranma sonrio y camino hacia la barra "Cerbeza" simplemente dijo, el barman inmediatamente le dio un vaso lleno de cerbeza, Ranma pago y comenzo a beber   
  
Luego de unos minutos Akane se sentia sedienta "Voy a tomar algo de agua, ¿Quieres?" Le pregunto a su amiga, esta simplemente cabeceo  
  
Akane camino hacia la barra "Dame dos botellas de agua" ordeno ta como Ranma lo habia hecho, e inmediatamente recibio las dos botellas de tamaño pequeño, Akane pago y se preparo para ir donde su amiga, cuando noto a Ranma   
  
Ranma sonrio, dio un trago mas a la cerveza y espero a Akane   
  
Akane tomo una cara disgustada y camino hacia Ranma "¿Acaso sigues siguiendome idiota?"   
  
"¿A que te refieres? Vine por mi cuenta"   
  
"¡Hump! ¿Por que no te vas a fumar y me dejas tranquila?"   
  
"Ya no fumo"   
  
Akane miro incredula a Ranma "¿De verdad?"   
  
"Aja, si me disculpas... estoy tratando de divertirme" al decir eso Ranma se levanto y se dirijio al frente de la banda, sonrio al notar que Akane lo seguia   
  
"¿De verdad no fumas mas?" volvio a preguntar la chica del pelo azul  
  
"No, me di cuenta que hace pedazos mi salud"   
  
"Vaya, te felicito"   
  
"Te veias ardiente mientras bailabas hace un momento" para la mala suerte de Ranma justo cuando hizo ese comentario y todos los presentes lo escucharon y rieron probocando que el artista marcial se sonrojara  
  
"¿No te rindes verdad?" pregunto Akane, sorpresivamente no habia ni una pisca de ira en su voz   
  
"No" respondio Ranma sonriendo  
  
"¿Y que dices si te invito a venir con migo a la fiesta en el dojo Tendo?" pregunto Ranma arriesgandose   
  
"No lo creo" respondio Akane con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
"¿Es eso un no?"   
  
"¡No!" respondio Akane mientras se comenzaba a alejar  
  
Ranma cerro los ojos "¿Es eso un si?"   
  
"Tampoco" volvio a responder a Akane, ya algo lejos, la sonrisa de Ranma simplemente aumento significativamente y se dirijio a la salida del lugar   
  
"¡¡¡Te ire a buscar el sabado a las ocho y media de la noche!!!  
  
Ya afuera del lugar Ranma le dio una ultima mirada al club "Mision completada... pero ¿Por que no siento ese sentimiento de frialdad que siempre siento cuando hago este tipo de cosas? Tal vez Akane... ¿Me agrade realmente?" Ranma dejo el pensamiento de lado y se alejo del club hacia su departamento.   
  
---------------------   
  
"Asi que... ¿conseguiste que fuera?" pregunto Kuno algo molesto  
  
Ranma sonrio y miro a otro lado "Tal vez"   
  
"¿Tal vez?"   
  
"Si, tal vez"   
  
"¡¡Eres un farzante!!"   
  
"No lo creo... por cierto, mi precio aumento"   
  
Kuno parpadeo "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Quiero 15.000 yens"   
  
"Pero ya te di los 10.000 yens que querias, ¡te los di por adelantado!"   
  
Ranma nunca dejo de mirar a otro lado y sonreir "Pues me di cuenta que quiero mas dinero, quiero 15.000 yens mas, y ahora"   
  
"No lo hare, esto es una extorcion"   
  
"No lo niego"   
  
"¿Entonces para que me dices esto?"   
  
"Veras, me di cuenta que mentiste de cierta forma con Akane, quiero mas dinero"   
  
"¿Que menti?"   
  
"15.000 yens, ahora"   
  
"No lo hare, es un robo"   
  
"Ahora"   
  
"No"   
  
Ranma sonrio y se levanto "Si no me entregas el dinero ahora me ire y Akane no ira al dojo Tendo el sabado por la noche"   
  
Kuno sudo un poco pero se resigno, busco en su bolsillo y coloco 10.000 yens sobre la mesa del cafe en donde estaban, Ranma levanto el dinero, lo analizo y luego se lo guardo   
  
"No pediras mas dinero, ¿verdad?"   
  
"No... por ahora"   
  
"¿A que te refieres con eso?"   
  
Ranma sonrio malevolamente "Todo esto es solo por que lleve a Akane a esa fiesta, si quieres que la lleve a algun otro lado tendras que darme mas"   
  
Kuno abrio la boca para hablar pero se cayo, luego se decidio las palabras que iba a decir "Solo necesito una noche" dijo con una sonrisa   
  
Ranma asintio con la cabeza y luego se levanto "No te creas, apuesto a que no lograras nada avanzado con Sora el sabado"   
  
La sonrisa de Kuno obtubo una confianza increible "20.000 yens a que si lo logro"   
  
Ranma nego con la cabeza "No es una apuesta de dinero, simplemente de honor" al decir eso Ranma se retiro del cafe   
  
"¿Honor? Ronin no sabes nada de honor"   
  
---------------------   
  
El sabado por la noche   
  
"¿Asi que Kuno-sempai te invito?" Mimi le pregunto a Sora   
  
Sora se sonrojo un poco y asintio con la cabeza "¿Como me veo?"   
  
Sora tenia un vestido hasta la rodilla de color verde, se veia muy bien en ella   
  
"Bien, ahora vamonos, no queremos llegar tarde a la fiesta, ¿verdad?" Al decir esto Mimi abrio la puerta y le hizo señas a Sora para que la siguiera.   
  
Sora y Mimi caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, Sora se dio vuelta y vio a su padre leyendo un libro   
  
"¿A donde crees que vas?"   
  
Sora suspiro y trago saliva "¡A la fiesta en el dojo Tendo!"   
  
"¿Va Akane?"   
  
"¡¡No pero esa es una estupida regla!!"   
  
"Es una regla de mi casa, mientras vivas aqui deberas acatar mis reglas"   
  
"¡Pero!"   
  
"¡No hay peros!"   
  
En ese momento Akane paso caminando junto a Sora, esta detubo a la chica del pelo azul y la miro con odio "¿¡¡Por que no eres como todos los demas adolecentes por una vez en la vida!!?"   
  
Akane la miro confundida   
  
"¿¿Por que no eres por una noche una persona normal??"   
  
"Define normal" respondio Akane   
  
"¡Querese divertir es normal! ¡Querer vivir la vida de la mejor manera es normal!"   
  
Akane miro hacia otro lado   
  
"¡¡Vamos ven a la fiesta!!"   
  
"¿De que fiesta habla de cualquier modo?" pregunto el padre mirando a Akane   
  
"Solo un lugar mas para emborracharse y tratar de escapar del encierro que es la vida llena de problemas psicologicos que alimentan el alma con-"   
  
"tristeza y depresion en las vidas de los adolecentes idiotas" interrumpieron Sora y Mimi  
  
Akane miro aburrida al par "De todas formas no voy a ir"   
  
"¡Vamos! Haslo solo una vez... ¿por mi?" pregunto Sora mientras sus ojos parecian estar al borde del llanto  
  
Akane suspiro y miro hacia el piso "Esta bien, esta bien, solo esta vez"   
  
Sora inmediatamente sonrio maniaticamente, Mimi hizo lo mismo y ambas comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Akane   
  
"Uhhghh, ¿Quieren dejar de hacer eso?"   
  
El padre miro a sus hijas y suspiro "Esta bien, pero no besos, sabes lo que pasara si eso ocurre..."   
  
Sora suspiro "lo se, lo se... eso me llevara a una cosa y luego a la otra y bla bla bla"   
  
El hombre no se contento con la respuesta "De todas formas vas a usar la panza"   
  
"¿¿¿Que??? ¡No papa por favor!"   
  
El hombre nego con la cabeza y saco una panza de hembarasada falsa, su tamaño era inmenso   
  
"¿Es necesario hacer esto?" pregunto Sora tratando de salir de la 'tortura'   
  
El padre nego con la cabeza mientras le daba la panza a Sora, quien se la coloc aburrida   
  
Akane se dio vuelta "Bueno apresurate, nos vamos ahora" abrio la puerta de entrada y se sorprendio al ver a Ranma   
  
"¿Que haces aqui?"   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras saludaba "Dije que vendria a las ocho y media"   
  
"Supongo que vine algo mas temprano" agrego mientras miraba su reloj   
  
"Bueno vamonos..."   
  
"A la orden linda"   
  
Ambos salieron del departamento y se alejaron del lugar en direccion al dojo Tendo   
  
---------------------   
  
Akane miro a su alrededor "Asi que estas son las famosas fiestas de los adolecentes..."   
  
Ranma miro confundido a Akane "¿Que nunca habias ido a una fiesta antes?"   
  
"La ultima vez que vine a una fiesta de este tipo estaba en primer año"   
  
"Ahhh, hace dos años... no es mucho"   
  
"El tiempo pasa, cuando pasa pasa"   
  
"Aja, eso es una verdad" respondio Ranma   
  
De repente una muchacha de pelo rubio salto sobre Ranma rudamente "¿Hu?" fue lo unico que pudo decir el artista marcial.   
  
"¡Besame!" Dijo la rubia mientras trataba de besar a Ranma, este simplemente se la quito de encima "No lo creo... besalo a el" dijo indicando a un chico que estaba sentado en un banco, aparentemente aburrido   
  
"¡Como quieras!" dijo la rubia mientras saltaba con el muchacho   
  
"¡Gracias!" fue lo unico que dijo este mientras el y la rubia comenzaron a besarse   
  
Akane miro aburrida toda la escena y se preparo para irse   
  
"¡Oye esperame!" simplemente dijo Ranma mientras tomaba de la mano a Akane, probocando que esta se sonrojara un poco, ambos comenzaron a caminar alrededor del lugar   
  
"¿Que se supone que devemos hacer?" pregunto Akane mientras miraba los alrededores  
  
"Divertirse, simplemente tienes que divertirte"   
  
"Ho..."   
  
"Oye esperame aqui... voy a buscar bebidas para nosotros, ¿esta bien?"   
  
Akane cabeceo "Como quieras"   
  
Ranma acepto la respuesta y se retiro para buscar bebidas   
  
Akane se dio vuelta y encontro a Kuno   
  
"Ahhh, la bella Akane Takenouchi, la mas antisocial mujer de toda la escuela Furinkan"   
  
"Dejame en paz Kuno"   
  
"En realidad buscaba a tu hermana, la linda Sora, ¿la has visto?"   
  
Akane miro a los ojos a Kuno, la ira era inmensa "No te le acerques a Sora"   
  
"¿A no? ¿Y quien me va a detener? ¿Tu?"   
  
"GRRrrrr" fue lo unico que dijo Akane mientras pisaba a Kuno y se iba del lugar   
  
Kuno sonrio maniaticamente "Jeje, no me dolio"   
  
Mientras tanto Ranma estaba con Taichi  
  
"¿Ya pudiste hablar con Sora, Yagami?"   
  
Taichi miro al piso y suspiro "No, es que no la encuentri, ¿estas seguro de que vino?"   
  
"Definitivamente, ¿Y donde esta Ishida?"   
  
"Por ahi, tal vez tratando de enamorar alguna chica..."   
  
"Me cae bien... Bueno, suerte con Sora, buscala, estoy seguro de que esta por aqui"   
  
Taichi cabeceo mientras Ranma se alejaba con un par de vasos de vodka   
  
Taichi miro a su alrededor y finalmente pudo encontrar a Sora   
  
"¡Sora!"   
  
Sora y Mimi se dieron vuelta "¡Hola Taichi!, no crei que fueras a venir a esta fiesta"   
  
Taichi sonrio mientras asintia con la cabeza "No podia perdermela"   
  
Sora sonrio nerviosamente y luego miro a Mimi "¿Conoces a Mimi? Mimi Taichi, Taichi Mimi"   
  
Taichi miro un segundo a Mimi y asintio con la cabeza "¿Vas a segundo d no es asi?"   
  
Mimi simplemente asintio algo aburrida   
  
"Pero Sora, te ves... te ves espectacular"   
  
"Ahhh Obviamente hablas de mi Yagami, todos sabemos que soy espectacular"   
  
Los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a Kuno "Ahora si me permites, ¿queires irte de mi vista peon?"   
  
"¡Oye Kuno!"   
  
Kuno simplemente sonrio "Kuno-sempai para ti niño"   
  
Kuno miro a Sora y la tomo de la mano "¿Que dices si nos vamos a divertir? Dejemos a este tonto para que se aburra solo"   
  
Sora parecio pensarlo un momento pero luego siguio a Kuno, Mimi los siguio de cerca   
  
"So-Sora..."   
  
"No te preocupes amigo... aun no has perdido la guerra... solo una batalla" dijo una voz, Taichi se dio vuelta y vio a Yamato   
  
"¡Yamato! ¿Donde estabas todo este tiempo?"   
  
"Ehhh, conociendo a Jun"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Jun?"   
  
Yamato simplemente asintio con la cabeza "Jun Motomiya"   
  
"¿Estamos hablando de la misma Jun Motomiya? ¿La amiga de Akane? ¡Pero ella va a tercero!"   
  
Yamato se encojio los hombros "Es mi tipo"   
  
Taichi suspiro "Todas son tu tipo"   
  
El muchacho rubio sonrio mientras asintia "no lo niego amigo"   
  
Mientras tanto Akane y Ranma estaban hablando mientras tomaban Vodka cuando Kuno y Sora se les acercaron   
  
"¡Oye Takenouchi! Mira a quien me ecncontre en la fiesta" grito levemente Kuno  
  
Akane dejo de hablar con Ranma y se dio vuelta para ver a Kuno y Sora... de la mano   
  
"¡Dejala en paz idiota!"   
  
"Ahhh pero ella quiere estar conmigo, ¿no es asi Sora?" Sora solo asintio con la cabeza mientras ella y Kuno dejaban la sala   
  
"¡Nos veremos pronto hermana!"   
  
Akane estaba mas que enojada, estaba furiosa, tomo un vaso entero de Vodka para luego hablar entre dientes "¡¡¡Grrrr!!! ¡¡¡Esa tonta!!!" luego subio las escaleras   
  
Ranma miro a Akane un momento "¡Oye! ¿que haces?"   
  
Akane le arrebato un vaso a un muchacho y se tomo el vaso entero "No te interesa"   
  
Ranma suspiro, miro al costado y vio al mismo chico y rubia que vieron cuando entraron a la fiesta, se estaban besando de una forma apasionada mientras la rubia estaba sentada en la falda del muchacho "¡Gracias amigo! ¡Realmente te lo agradesco!" Ranma simplemente le dio una palmada en la espada al muchacho y trato de seguir a Akane cuando se encontro con otra persona   
  
"¡Si no es este Ranma Saotome! Aun no te pude dar la bienvenida a mi fiesta, soy Nabiki Tendo" dijo la muchacha de pelo castaño  
  
"Ahhh, pues hola, perdoname pero estoy ocupado Tendo" al decir eso siguio caminando, Nabiki lo miro desde atras y sonrio "Siempre fuiste asi Saotome... del tipo molesto"   
  
Ranma miro hacia todos lados y no encontro a Akane, finalmente la diviso en la planta baja, suspiro y salto hacia abajo cayendo al lado de Akane, quien ahora parecia estar borracha   
  
Ranma le dio un pequeño golpe en la cara para que reaccionara "Akane, Akane, ¿Estas bien?"   
  
"Eshhhtoy biennn no nesssesito tttuuuu ashhuuuda Lanmmma"   
  
Ranma suspiro "Vamos, no puedes estar mas en la fiesta"   
  
"No shosss mi viiieejjo... no podeshhhh olbligarrrrme"   
  
"Oh si, si puedo" Ranma tomo a akane del brazo y la sento en una silla "Ahora escuchame, trata de mantenerte despierta"   
  
En ese momento Ranma sintio que alguien le toco el hombro, se dio vuelta, para ver a Taichi con una cara que delataba tristesa   
  
"Oye Yagami, no tengo tiempo ahora"   
  
"¡No sabes lo que sucede! Sora esta con Kuno"   
  
"Lo se lo se, ahora no puedo hacer nada, no te preocupes, no pasara nada"   
  
"Eso espero"   
  
"Ahora si me disculpas..." Ranma se dio vuelta para levantar a Akane, pero parpadeo al ver que ya no estaba, miro hacia su izquierda y la vio bailando de forma exotica en el centro de la sala, mas de la mitad de los que asistieron a la fiesta estaban alrededor de ella festejando de cierta manera   
  
"Mierda"   
  
Mientras tanto, con Sora y Kuno   
  
"Oye Sora, ahora yo y unos amigos nos iremos a un club nocturno, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"   
  
"Ehhh, lo siento Tatewaki, pero no puedo ir"   
  
"¿No? ¿Por que?"   
  
Sora miro su reloj "En quince minutos debo regresar a casa"   
  
"Bueno, te doy una segunda oportunidad, ¿quieres venir?"   
  
"Lo siento, pero no puedo"   
  
"¡Yo si puedo!" Ambos miraron a Mimi quien estaba sonriendo felizmente   
  
"Bueno, adios Sora, ¿Nos vamos Mimi?"   
  
"¡Si!"   
  
Sora miro con odio a Mimi mientras se iban "Chica facil" fue lo unico que dijo mientras salio corriendo en la direccion opuesta, solo para ver a su hermana bailando como loca "¿Todo mi dia tiene que ser un infierno?"   
  
"¡¡¡¡Yahahhhhhthha yyhahha mmmiiiiirennnn coooomoo baiiillloo shoooy la meshooooorrrr!!!!" al decir eso Akane cayo de espalda, y para su fortuna Ranma la atrapo   
  
"Oye tenemos que irnos"   
  
"Nahhh meshtoy divirtiendo"   
  
"No, es el alcohol, vamonos antes de que te de un ataque o algo"   
  
"Me quiero quedar"   
  
"Lo siento, nos vamos ahora, y es la ultima palabra" Al decir eso Ranma levanto a Akane y se fueron del lugar   
  
Sora los miro irse "No puedo creer que mi hermana este ebria... ni modo" se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Taichi   
  
"Tai-chan"   
  
"Nada de Tai-chan me trataste como basura ahi abajo... ¿Que esperas ahora de mi?"   
  
Sora suspiro "Per-perdoname, ¿me puedes acompañar a casa? Es tarde"   
  
Taichi se sonrojo "Como quieras, vamos"   
  
---------------------   
  
"No entiendo por que regresamos" menciono Akane desde su asciento en el auto, Ranma la miro y sonrio, el estaba en el asciento del conductor   
  
"Por que no quiero que te pase nada, y estas borracha"   
  
"¿Por que me cuidas?"   
  
"Por que te quiero"   
  
"..."  
  
Akane abrio la boca para hablar pero luego decidio que era mejor darle un beso a Ranma, acerco su cara a la de este y el acerco la suya...   
  
Pero luego de un segundo el movio la cabeza y quedo mirando hacia otro lado "Lo siento, tal vez en otra ocacion"   
  
Akane miro por un segundo a Ranma y luego abrio la puerta del auto y salio para luego cerrar la puerta bruscamente.   
  
Ranma miro a Akane correr hacia el edificiio en donde vive, suspiro y luego arranco el auto "Ojala no este molesta" y salio a toda velocidad hacia su departamento   
  
Luego de unos minutos Taichi y Sora llegaron al edificio   
  
"Sabes me agradabas mucho... queria estar con tigo pero ahora no estoy seguro, no eres la persona que pense que eras"   
  
Sora solo miro al piso   
  
"¿Por que me trataste asi en la fiesta?"   
  
"¿Tratarte como?"   
  
"Cuando te diste cuenta que Kuno no me caia mal me dejaste de hablar"   
  
"Yo..."   
  
"No, dejalo, adios Sora" al decir eso Taichi se dio vuelta para irse, pero Sora lo detuvo con su mano   
  
"¿Que sucede ahora?"   
  
De repente Sora le dio un beso directamenente en los labios, Taichi estaba en shock, pero luego de un segundo devolvio el beso   
  
"So-Sora..."   
  
"Adios Tai-chan, nos vemos mañana"   
  
"A-adios Sora-chan"   
  
Taichi se quedo mirando la entrada del edificio, se sonrojo y luego se toco sus lavios con su mano   
  
"..."   
  
Luego de unas horas Taichi reacciono y se retiro del lugar   
  
---------------------   
  
Jun miro a su amiga y suspiro "¿Oye y ya tienes pareja para el baile de fin de curso? Es la proxima semana"   
  
Akane tenia una mirada de furia aunque no parecia estar dirijida a Jun "No tengo por que ir a ese estupido baile"   
  
"Pero es lo ultimo divertido antes de las vacaciones... luego de un mes tendremos que volver"   
  
"Lo se lo se... ¡¡¡pero no voy a ir!!!   
  
Jun suspiro "Pues yo ire"   
  
Akane la miro confundida "¿Acaso tienes pareja Jun-chan?"   
  
Jun simplemente cabeceo felizmente "Yamato-kun es muy lindo"   
  
"¿Yamato? ¿Ishida Yamato?" Jun simplemente cabeceo   
  
"Pero va en segundo..."   
  
"¿Y que?"   
  
"Pues... no se, yo crei que estarias con alguien mayor"   
  
"Ahhh pero Yamato es taaaaaan lindo..."   
  
Akane suspiro mientras entraba a su edficio y se despedia de Jun, preguntandose como fue que ella seria su unica amiga.   
  
Una sombra miro a ambas adolecentes, luego de ver que Jun se habia ido siguio a Akane hasta que entro en su departamento, luego de unos segundos la sombra desaparecio y Ranma aparecio en su lugar   
  
"Me pregunto si ya me habra perdonado... mmm"   
  
---------------------   
  
Ranma estaba en el campo de deportes, mirando otro partido de futbol, esta vez entre el equipo de tercer año enfrentandose a una escuela rival, Ranma nunca quito los ojos de Akane   
  
"¡Hey Ranma!"   
  
Ranma se dio vuelta y vio a Taichi y Yamato   
  
"Sempai para ti Yagami"   
  
Taichi sonrio "Estas hablando como Kuno"   
  
Ranma suspiro "Ni me recuerdes a ese idiota"   
  
Yamato sonrio mientras se sentaba al lado de Ranma "¿Cuanto van?"   
  
"Dos a cero, gana Furinkan, Akane ya hizo 5 fouls, tubo suerte de no haber recibido targeta amarilla aun"   
  
"Es violenta" afirmo Taichi mientras se sentaba al lado de Yamato  
  
"No si la conoces" respondio Ranma  
  
"Supongo"   
  
"Oye y ¿que paso al final Yagami?"   
  
"Bueno..." Taichi se sonrojo "Nos besamos"   
  
"¿Si?" Ranma sonrio "¿Cuando?"   
  
"Cuando la acompañe hasta su casa" al oir eso el corazon de Ranma casi se para   
  
"..."   
  
"¿Sucede algo Ranma-san?" pregunto Yamato   
  
"No, nada" dijo en tono soñador el artista marcial   
  
Taichi miro el partido de futbol y noto hacia donde estaba mirando Ranma "¿Y que paso con Akane?"   
  
"Akane..."   
  
"Je, parece como si te gustara"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Una marimacho como ella? ¿Quien podria enamorarse de alguien como ella?"   
  
"No lo se, ¿Tal vez Ranma Saotome?" pregunto Taichi   
  
"Tal vez" respondio Ranma   
  
"¿Que paso?"   
  
"Pues... casi nos besamos"   
  
"¿Casi?"   
  
"Pues... yo detube el beso"   
  
"¿Por que?"   
  
Ranma suspiro "Akane estaba ebria, no creo que ubiera estado muy feliz"   
  
Taichi miro otra vez a Akane, esta vez estaba sobre tres jugadores del equipo rival, y recibio curiosamente targeta amarilla en lugar de roja.  
  
"Pues no se ve muy feliz"   
  
Ranma levanto la vista, ahora Akane se habia robado el balon y lo pateo directamente hacia donde el estaba, golpeandolo directamente en la cabeza   
  
"Ouch"   
  
"¿Por que no esquivaste la pelota? Eres un exelente artista marcial Ranma..."   
  
"No estaba preparado" mintio, el podria haber esquivado esa pelota facilmente, pero creia que era un castigo justo para si mismo   
  
"Pues no creo que Akane este muy feliz contigo Ranma-san..."   
  
Ranma se puso a pensar un momento "...no" en ese momento se le ocurrio una idea "Ya regreso" y de inmediato salio corriendo hacia el edificio de la escuela   
  
Taichi miro a Yamato "¿Que estara planeando hacer?"   
  
"Ni idea, Es algo dificil saber lo que quiere teniendo en cuenta su algo retorcida mente"   
  
"Supongo"   
  
De repente aparecio Ranma con un microfono, ambos estudiantes de segundo año lo miraron confundidos "¿Que planeas hacer?"   
  
"Ya veran" la voz de Ranma se pudo oir en todos los altavoces, inmediatamente todos los jugadores del partido lo miraron, despues de todo estaban en medio de un entre tiempo   
  
Ranma miro a Akane y se preparo, ella se sonrojo al notar que la estaba viendo. Ranma hizo señas para que comenzaran con la musica y de repente se pudo oir guitarras y todo tipo de instrumentos, obviamente de un karaoke  
  
---------------------   
  
Hace frío y estoy lejos de casa  
Hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra  
Yo me pregunto   
Para que sirven las guerras  
Tengo un cohete en mi pantalón  
Vos estás tan fría como la nieve a mi alrededor  
Vos estás tan blanca, que yo no se que hacer  
  
La otra noche te esperé  
bajo la lluvia dos horas  
Mil horas como un perro  
Y cuando llegaste me miraste  
y me dijiste loco  
Estás mojado, ya no te quiero  
  
En el circo vos ya sos una estrella  
Una estrella roja que todo se lo imagina  
Si te preguntan, vos no me conocías  
No, no  
Tengo un cohete en mi pantalón  
Vos estás tan fría como la nieve a mi alrededor  
Vos estás tan blanca, que yo no se que hacer  
Te esperé bajo la lluvia  
No, no, no, no  
  
La otra noche te esperé  
bajo la lluvia dos horas  
Mil horas como un perro  
Y cuando llegaste me miraste  
y me dijiste loco  
Estás mojado, ya no te quiero  
  
La otra noche te esperé  
bajo la lluvia dos horas  
Mil horas como un perro  
Y cuando llegaste me miraste  
y me dijiste loco  
Estás mojado, ya no te quiero  
  
---------------------   
  
Cuando Ranma termino de cantar simplemente miro a Akane "Te quiero" dijo probocando que esta se sonrojara.   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras era llevado a la sala de castigos por un par de guardias obesos.   
  
Taichi miro a Yamato "¿Como preparo eso en unos segundos?"   
  
"¿Quien dijo que lo preparo en unos segundos?"  
  
Taichi se encojio los hombros "Un segundo estaba hablando de Akane como si fuera una loca y luego hace eso..."   
  
"Pues si... Saotome-san parece ser un muchacho de muchas sorpresas"   
  
"Igual que Akane, son muy impredecibles, parecen estar hechos el uno para el otro"  
  
"Caballo del caos, caballo loco, caballo de guerra, caballo caotico, caballo salvaje... todos indican algo caotico, su nombre va con su personalidad, ¿no lo crees?"   
  
Yamato solo pudo asintir con la cabeza mientras miraba el segundo tiempo del partido de futbol.   
  
"¿Crees que deberia hacer lo mismo?"   
  
"¿Hacer que?"   
  
"Cantarle a Sora una cancion"   
  
Yamato parpadeo "¿Cancion?"   
  
Yamato estubo por decir algo pero de repente comenzo a reir como loco "¡¡¡¡Hahahahahahahha, ca, hahahahahahaha, can, hahahahhaha, cancion hahahahhahahaha!!!!"   
  
Taichi miro aburrido a su amigo "¿Que tiene de malo?"   
  
"Que no sabes cantar"   
  
Taichi parpadeo y luego asintio con la cabeza "Tienes razon, no se cantar" luego simplemente se quedo viendo el partido de futbol sin decir mucho mas  
  
---------------------   
  
La profesora Hinako miro su curso, camino por el aula un momento y se detubo en frente de uno de sus alumnos mas problematicos.   
  
"Eres basura"   
  
El muchacho suspiro "Si Hinako-sensei"   
  
"Y estas sudando"   
  
"Asi es Hinako-sensei"   
  
"Y tienes un olor extraño"   
  
"Si Sensei"   
  
"Tienes mariguana"   
  
El muchacho trago saliva mientras Hinako le quitaba las drogas "Castigado por una semana"  
  
"Como diga sensei"   
  
Hinako se dio vuelta y se dirigio hacia el frente, antes de llegar a su escritorio ella miro a su derecha y diviso unas galletas, las levanto y las miro por un segundo   
  
"¡¡¡Chocolate!!! Me encantan, estan confiscadas" Al decir eso las tomo y llego a su escritorio   
  
De repente entro Akane "¡Oh! ¡¡Hinako-Sensei!! ¡Justamente la persona que estaba buscando!"  
  
Hinako miro a Akane un segundo y parpadeo "¿Que necesita Tendo-san?"   
  
Ranma miro a Akane desde su banco su mirada mostraba que estaba sumamente confundido, Akane simlemente le hizo señas para que escapara, este inmediatamente hizo lo que ella indico  
  
Akane sonrio felizmente "¡finalmente tengo una estrategia para derrotar al Golden Combi!"   
  
Hinako la miro confundida y luego suspiro "¡¡¡No tengo tiempo ahora para futbol Tendo, este grupo de incumplidores personas que han faltado a las sagradas reglas de esta escuela tienen que ser casitgados y yo soy la mas indicada para tal tarea!!!"   
  
Ranma casi es descubierto por Hinako pero Akane agarro la cara de Hinako con sus manos para que la mirara y Ranma se salvara.  
  
Akane asintio con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba sobre el estado mental de Hinako "¡¡¡Lo se sensei, pero este plan es increible!!!"  
  
Hinako la miro un segundo y luego suspiro "Esta bien, ¿Que plan?"   
  
Akane comenzo a tratar de pensar en algo para decirle a la profesora "Pues vera... El Golden Combi siempre nos gana, a pesar de que tengamos jugadores muy buenos como Yagami, mi hermana y yo... pero con este plan..."   
  
"Diga el plan de una vez Tendo"   
  
Akane suspiro mientras reia nerviosamente "Pues... mmmm... ¡¡¡haremos que miren hacia otro lado y les robamos el balon!!! Es una gran estrategia"   
  
"Eerrrrmmmm, ¿pero como haran que miren hacia otro lado"   
  
Ranma miro a Akane por ultima vez mientras se preparaba para saltar por la ventana, otra vez Hinako casi lo descubre, Akane tenia que pensar rapido  
  
Akane parpadeo mientras trataba de pensar en ese detalle "Pues... ¡Asi!" Akane levanto su blusa probocando que la profesora Hinako se sonrojara, automaticamente cuando Akane se cersioro de que Ranma se habia ido por la ventana Akane bajo la blusa   
  
"Ahora que ya le mostre el plan... voy a mostrarle a alguien mas el plan..." al decir eso se retiro del aula, todos los presentes la aplaudieron, ella solo pudo sonrojarse  
  
---------------------   
  
Akane y Ranma estaban en un bote en un lago, ambos reian de forma natural   
  
De repente Ranma se calmo "No pense que fueras a hacer eso por mi"   
  
Akane se sonrojo un poco "Solo queria devolverte el favor"   
  
Ranma parpado "¿Favor?"   
  
"La cancion"   
  
"Ahhhhh, pero nunca dije que fuera para ti" cuando Ranma dijo eso Akane lo miro con ira   
  
"Solo era una broma"   
  
"Lo sabia"   
  
"No lo creo"   
  
Akane solo sonrio, era curioso para Ranma, el penso que iba a reaccionar de manera ruda   
  
"Eres como yo"   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"Siempre tratas de ser impredecible, ¿no es asi?"   
  
Akane lo miro confundida, pero luego de unos segundos asintio con la cabeza   
  
Ranma se recosto en el bote y miro el cielo "Ya me lo imaginaba, el caos nos rodea ¿hu?"   
  
"¿Caos?"   
  
"No neceseriamente es algo malo, te mantiene en forma, ademas de darte una vida movida y sin la monotomia de vivir todos los dias una rutina aburrida, ¿No es asi?"   
  
"Supongo"   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras miraba a Akane "Sos muy linda... me he estado preguntado el por que todo el mundo te teme tanto"   
  
Akane se recosto junto a Ranma y miro el cielo "Pues... es mi personalidad supongo, pero en realidad muy pocas personas me conocen, solo Jun y Sora me conocen relativamente bien, aunque Sora se deja manipular por la forma de pensar de los demas"   
  
"Eres algo paranoica"   
  
"Tal vez, pero es mejor prevenir que curar"   
  
"Una gran verdad hay en esas palabras, pero si al prevenir un resfriado te enfermas de cancer no es un buen intercambio"   
  
"¿Que quieres decir?"   
  
"Nada, solo piensalo"   
  
"..." Akane no encontro palabras para continuar hablando   
  
"¿Por que te enojas tan facil?" dijo finalmente Ranma   
  
"¿Enojarme?"   
  
"Si ya sabes, aunque en realidad solo lo finjes"   
  
"... no quiero que me lastimen"   
  
"¿Que te lastimen?"   
  
"... Ya he sufrido mucho con el tiempo"   
  
Ranma suspiro "No has sufrido nada grave, creemelo"   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
"Los entrenamientos a los que era sometido eran mas torturas que entrenamientos"   
  
Akane miro a Ranma un momento, luego se acurruco "No sabia eso"   
  
"No hay problema"   
  
"Pero en realidad yo no hablaba de daños fisicos"   
  
"Lo se, no soy tan estupido"   
  
"¿Tan? Eres muy inteligente en realidad"   
  
"Lo se..."   
  
"Y egocentrico"   
  
Ranma no dejo de sonreir "Tambien lo se"   
  
Akane miro a Ranma y sonrio mientras acerco sus labios hacia los suyos, en esta ocacion Ranma no se nego a recibir el beso y lo devolvio con pasion   
  
---------------------   
  
"¡Tienes que ver esto!"   
  
"Pero Ranma este lugar..." dijo Akane mientras entraban en un negocio de aspecto extraño  
  
"Esta es una arena de combate, hay una como esta en Nerima"   
  
"¿Y por que no fuimos a la de Nerima?"   
  
"Ermmm, no creo que ese Yakuza este muy feliz cuando me vuelva a ver Akane, seguro que se pondria muy feo, pero aqui no me conocen, y sera divertido"   
  
"Como quieras"   
  
Ranma sonrio y le dio unos 20.000 yens a Akane "¿Que se supone que debo hacer con esto?"   
  
"Apuestalo todo por mi"   
  
"Pepero"   
  
"¡Vamos haslo!"   
  
Akane miro el dinero un momento y suspiro, camino hacia donde hacian las apuestas algo incomoda por el ambiente "20.000 a el" dijo apuntando a Ranma   
  
"¿Ese niño va a pelear?"   
  
"Pues eso fue lo que dijo"   
  
El hombre miro por segunda vez el dinero y asintio "Bueno, si van a apostar eso es suficiente para mi... mmm la proxima pelea necesita un luchador, dile que peleara ahora."   
  
Akane asintio con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a Ranma, quien ahora estaba calentandose para el combate "¿Que dijo?"   
  
"Que te prepares, pelearas ahora"   
  
"¡Bien! ¡Solo mirame Aka-chan!" Akane se sonrojo cuando Ranma la llamo de esa forma   
  
Ranma se subio al ring y espero a su oponente, luego de unos minutos este llego.   
  
"Perdon, me habia perdido"   
  
Ranma levanto la vista "¿Perdido?"   
  
Ranma se sorprendio al ver a Ryouga, su viejo 'amigo', hacia tiempo que no lo veia "¿Hibiki?"   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Te conosco?"   
  
"¡Vamos Ryouga! Tenias mal sentido de orientacion pero memoria esta en perfecto estado y lo se"   
  
"¡¡¡Ahora comenzara el combate entre nuestro campeon, Hibiki Ryouga y Saotome Ranma, campeon de Juuban y Nerima!!!  
  
"¿¿¿¡¡¡Saotomoe!!!???"   
  
Ranma simplemente cabeceo "¿A quien esperabas?"   
  
"No te habia reconocido con el pelo de ese color"   
  
Ranma fruncio el ceño "¿Solo por eso?"   
  
"Jamas pense que fueras del tipo de hombre que se tiñen el pelo... y de pelirrojo... ¿En que estabas pensando?"   
  
Ranma se encojio los hombros "Fue solo una reveldia de momento, no sabia que era permanente"   
  
Ryouga sonrio "Pero esto es perfecto, ¡¡¡finalmente tendre mi venganza Saotome!!!" grito mientras saltaba y lanzaba una lluvia de bandas para el pelo, Ranma las evadio con gran facilidad, miro a Ryouga y suspiro   
  
"¿Que planeas hacer con eso? ¡Es patetico!"  
  
"¿Patetico? Mira hacia atras"   
  
Ranma cayo en el viejo truco y Ryouga aprovecho para patear su nuca mandandolo a volar hasta la otra punta del ring   
  
"¡¡Arghghh!! ¡¡Oye eso no es justo!!"   
  
"Es una batalla callejera Ranma, todo vale..."   
  
Ranma suspiro, se paro y miro directamente a los ojos a Ryouga "¡¡¡Te hare pedazos Ryouga!!!" grito mientras colocaba sus manos en pocision de una taza, entre sus manos una bola de energia se comenzo a generar, Ryouga inmediatamente reconocio la tecnica y comenzo a preparar su propia rafaga de energia   
  
"¡¡¡Mouko Takabisha!!!" grito Ranma expulsando una rafaga amarilla directamente hacia Ryouga  
  
"¡¡¡Shi Shi Houkou Dan!!!" grito Ryouga respondiendo el ataque expulsando una rafaga roja  
  
Ambos rayos chocaron entre si y se cancelaron   
  
"¡Vienes con tecnicas nuevas Saotome! ¡¡¡Eso me gusta!!!"   
  
Ranma solo sonrio "Lo mismo digo" al decir eso corrio hacia donde estaba Ryouga a toda velocidad   
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!!" grito Ranma, Ryouga solo pudo hacer una cosa   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
Ese fue el momento que Ranma aprobecho para usar su patada cargada de ki a su maxima potencia  
  
"¡¡¡SHIN MOUKOU KAIMON HA!!!"   
  
La patada impacto directamente en el estomago de Ryouga y este no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que arrodillarse de dolor   
  
"tram... tramposo"   
  
"¡Es una pelea callejera Ryouga! Todo vale, ¿recuerdas?"   
  
Ryouga no pudo responderle ya que se habia desmayado   
  
Ranma suspiro otra vez "¿¿¿Por que siempre se desmayan???"   
  
Ranma se dio vuelta, pero de repente fue golpeado por un puño de su oponente, quien se habia parado   
  
"¡arhrhg!"   
  
"¡¡¡No me derrotaras tan facil!!!"   
  
Ranma sonrio al ver que Ryouga habia recistido la version perfecta de su moukou kaimon ha   
  
"Eres mejor de lo que aparentas amigo"   
  
"¡¡¡No soy tu amigo!!! ¡¡¡Shi shi houkou dan!!!" grito expulsando una rafaga de ki roja  
  
"¡¡¡Doble Moukou Takabisha!!!" respondio el ataque lanzando la version mejorada del Moukou Takabisha, una de las rafagas de Ranma neutralizo a la de Ryouga, y la segunda impacto directamente en el pecho de Ranma.   
  
"Argghhghhhh"   
  
"Eres muy fuerte Ryouga, pero no tienes mucha imaginacion para hacer tus tecnicas"   
  
"hu hu... ¿eso crees? yo creo que te hare pedazos"   
  
"Pues a mi me parece que yo ganare"   
  
"Grrr, ¡¡¡Sufre ante el maximo poder de mi shi shi houkou dan!!!" grito Ryouga mientras canalizaba su ki en una inmensa aura de energia  
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
"¡¡¡PERFECT SHI SHI HOUKOU DAN!!!" grito al expulsar un inmenso pilar de energia hacia arriba, Ranma solo miro confundido a la inmensa rafaga de ki   
  
"¿Que se supone que debias hacer con eso?" Pregunto confundido, cuando sintio una inmensa energia bajando directamente hacia donde ellos estaban, miro hacia arriba y trago saliva "ho... ESO" de repente Ranma desaparecio cuando la inmensa bola de energia impacto con el suelo   
  
"¡¡¡¡¡KABOOOOOM!!!!!"   
  
Luego de que la explosion cesara Ranma reaparecio "Sabes es muy util poder hacer que tu ki quede en cero... lastima que no puedes hacer lo mismo..." Ranma se cayo cuando vio que Ryouga tambien esaba en perfecto estado   
  
"¿¿¿Como fue que mi perfect shi shi houkou dan no te hizo daño???"   
  
Ranma rio un poco "Lo que me impreciona es que no te haya echo daño a ti Ryouga"   
  
"Cuando lanzo el pilar de energia mi ki queda en cero por unos segundos..."   
  
"Ahhhh, justo lo que pense, pues yo simplemente lo dejo en cero a voluntad"   
  
Ryouga dio un paso atras "Eres un maldito tramposo"   
  
Ranma se encojio los hombros "Todo vale... incluso esto, ¡¡¡Demon god deep sea wrap" Ranma expulso sus dos brazos hacia adelante y de repente una bola negra se formo entre sus manos, no parecia ser ki, mas bien ausencia de este, era como un agujero negro y de repente comenzo a actuar como tal   
  
Ryouga miro estupefacto la tecnica mientras salia volando en direccion a Ranma, este sonrio maniaticamente   
  
"¡¡¡Shin Moukou Takabisha!!!" grito lanzando unas 10 rafagas de ki tan poderosas como las anteriores, todas y cada una de estas chocaron con el pecho de Ryouga directamente   
  
Ryouga cayo al suelo inmobil   
  
Ranma miro un segundo a Ryouga y luego sonrio "Necesite de Yama-sen-ken y Umi-sen-ken para derrotarte, pero gane finalmente" al decir eso Ranma salio del ring y recibio su dinero para luego ir con Akane   
  
"¡No sabia que fueses tan fuerte!"   
  
Ranma sonrio "El duro entrenamiento tiene sus frutos..."   
  
Akane sonrio mientras salian de la arena "Supongo"  
  
---------------------   
  
Sora miro a Taichi, ambos estaban estudiando en la biblioteca, ya hace como 4 dias que eran novios, almenos eso es lo que a ella le parecia ya que pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos   
  
"Solo nos falta estudiar ingles"   
  
"Hooo que aburrido"   
  
"Vamos Sora..."   
  
Sora sonrio y comenzo a jugar con el pelo de Taichi   
  
"Vamos comencemos a estudiar... podemos hacer esto luego, ¿no crees?"   
  
Sora suspiro y dejo a Taichi "Esta bien esta bien, estudiemos..."   
  
Taichi asintio con la cabeza mientras abria el libro de ingles "Where is my grand father's pencil?" (¿Donde esta el lapiz de mi abuelo?) pregunto en ingles   
  
"I dont know, mayby it's deep in your ass?" (No lo se, ¿tal vez este hondo en tu trasero?) respondio en ingles Sora   
  
"¿hu?"   
  
"I will ask ya a question Tai-chan, When are yer goin' to invite me to the prom?" (Te hare una pregunta Tai-chan, ¿Cuando me vas a invitarme al baile) pregunto de manera ruda Sora mientras levantaba sus cosas y se retiraba   
  
"¿hu?" repitio Taichi   
  
En ese instante Taichi comenzo a buscar en el libro "Supongo que ella no se espero al ultimo dia para estudiar..."  
  
---------------------   
  
"Saotome"   
  
Ranma se dio vuelta "ho, eres tu Kuno, ¿que sucede ahora?"   
  
"Necesito de tus servicios una vez mas"   
  
"¿Mis servicios?"   
  
"¡Vamos sabes de lo que hablo" Ranma no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asintir con su cabeza   
  
"Necesito que lleves a Akane al baile, por... digamos... ¿25.000 yens?"   
  
Ranma miro hacia otro lado "No voy a seguir con estos jueguitos Kuno"   
  
"¿A no?"   
  
"No"   
  
"¿Que dices si te doy 30.000 yens?"   
  
"No lo hare Kuno" al decir eso Ranma se dio vuelta para alejarse, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Kuno   
  
"45.000 yens" dijo Kuno mientras le mostraba el dinero a Ranma  
  
Ranma no dejo de mirar el dinero, pero el sabia que no debia hacerlo "Mierda... esta bien, pero es la ultima vez" su abaricia gano otro combate mas mientras le arebataba el dinero a Kuno  
  
"Recuerdalo Saotome, trae a Akane al baile"   
  
"Lo se, lo se, pero recuerda que es la ultima vez" dijo Ranma mientras Kuno simplemente cabeceo  
  
---------------------  
  
Yamato sonrio mientras se sentaba, habia sido una buena idea invitar a Jun al cafe para conocerse mejor   
  
"¿Pues cual es tu pasatiempo preferido Jun-chan?"   
  
Jun sonrio mientras comia un biscocuelo "mmm que rico"   
  
"¿Jun?"   
  
Jun levanto la vista y le sonrio a Yamato "¿Si?"   
  
"Pues que es lo que te gusta hacer"   
  
"Ahhh, hacer musica"   
  
"¿Hacer musica? ¿Te refieres a un grupo?"   
  
"Nahhh, solo toco la bateria"   
  
"¿Bateria?"   
  
Jun cabeceo mientras le daba otro mordisco al biscochuelo "Aunque me gustaria armar una banda... Akane tambien esta interesada pero ella no tiene Guitarra aunque sabe tocarla"   
  
"Ahhh yo podria ayudar"   
  
"¿Hu como?"   
  
"¡Se cantar bastante bien!"   
  
Jun sonrio "¿Si? Algun dia me tienes que mostrar como cantas"   
  
"Cuando quieras" dijo mienras hacercaba sus labios a los de Jun, esta tomo con sus manos el rostro de Yamato y lo beso bruscamente   
  
Luego de unos minutos rompieron el beso "Ahhh"   
  
Yamato estaba completamente rojo "Emmm Jun... quieres..."   
  
"¿Ir al baile contigo?"   
  
Yamato asintio con la cabeza freneticamente   
  
"¡Claro que ire contigo!" salto Jun sobre Yamato haciendo que sangre fluyera de su nariz   
  
Yamato sonrio "Soooyy feliz"   
  
---------------------   
  
Ranma y Akane se estaban besando en la entrada del departamente de esta   
  
"oye, ¿que dices si vas con migo al baile?"   
  
"¿El baile? No"   
  
"¿Hu? ¡Vamos sera divertido!"   
  
"No es ue no quiera ir contigo, es que no quiero ir"   
  
"¡Vamos!"   
  
Akane miro a Ranma a los ojos "¿Por que quieres que vaya? ¿Algun motivo en especial?" pregunto en un tono acusador   
  
"¿Motivo? ¿Por que habria de necesitar un motivo para estar contigo?"   
  
"No lo se, tu dimelo"   
  
Ranma se puso aun mas nervioso "¡Ahh vamos!"   
  
"Si no me dices por que no hare nada"   
  
Ranma estaba demaciado nervioso, se dio vuelta y saco una caja de cigarrillos y comenzo a fumar, Akane le quito el cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo para luego entrar enojada a su departamento  
  
"Mierda..." fue lo ultimo que dijo Ranma mientras se iba del lugar  
  
---------------------   
  
/toc-toc/   
  
"¿Hu?" se pregunto Sora mientras levantaba la vista del manga que estaba leyendo   
  
"Pasa" simplemente dijo, de inmediato la puerta se abrio y Akane estaba tras esta   
  
"¿Que quieres Akane?"  
  
"Una charla, de hermana a hermana"   
  
Sora sonrio "¿Si? Hace mucho que no tenemos ese tipo de charlas"   
  
"Es por que no las necesesitabamos"   
  
"¿Y ahora si?"   
  
Akane suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado de Sora "¿Sabes por que soy como soy?"   
  
Sora se encojio los hombros "Ni idea, ¿tal vez por que estas completamente demente?"   
  
Akane sonrio "Buen intento, pero no... yo antes era como tu"   
  
"¡Ha! Si como no..."   
  
"Hablo en serio... cuando estaba en primer año era una chica inocente... salia con Kuno"   
  
Sora estaba muy confundida "¿Hu? ¿Salir de... tener citas?" pregunto, Akane solo cabeceo   
  
"Pero odias a Kuno"   
  
"Ahora, en ese entonces era inocente"   
  
"¿Y que paso?"   
  
"Pues... luego de un mes de salir juntos..." Akane hizo señas algo incomoda   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
"ererrrmm" Akane seguia haciendo señas mientras trataba de decirle algo a Sora   
  
Sora entendio "No" dijo shockeada  
  
Akane solo asintio silenciosamente con la cabeza   
  
"Pero..."   
  
"Bueno... era chica y estupida luego le dije a Kuno que no estaba lista... y me dejo, mejor para mi... aun creo que lo que hice estubo mal... no quiero que repitas mis errores"   
  
Sora la miro con odio "No soy tan estupida como tu idiota"   
  
"Lo se, pero no quiero que repitas mis errores"   
  
"No soy tan estupida" repitio   
  
"Lo se... pero ten cuidado con Kuno"  
  
"No hay problema con eso"   
  
"Sora..."   
  
"Voy con Taichi al baile, ¿Acaso vas a decir que Taichi es peligroso?"   
  
Akane suspiro "Mejor asi... pero de todas formas no quiero que vayas al baile"   
  
"Voy a ir aunque no quieras"   
  
"Sora..." Advirtio Akane   
  
"Voy a ir aunque no quieras asi que ni te molestes en intentar detenerme" al decir eso Sora abrio la puerta de su habitacion mientras le indicaba a Akane que se fuera   
  
Akane se levanto y se dirijio a la puerta "Solo ten cuidado" dijo mientras salia de la habitacion.   
  
---------------------   
  
El sabado, a la noche, algun tiempo antes del baile  
  
El Sr. Takenouchi estaba viendo el noticiero mientras comia unos simples Okonomiyakis, de repente paso Akane con un elegante vestido occidental de color azul  
  
"Ire al baile papa"   
  
El padre de Akane se dio vuelta y miro atonito a su hija "¿Desde cuando me pides permiso para hacer algo?"   
  
Akane no respondio la pregunta y se retiro rapidamente.   
  
El hombre suspiro, Akane nunca cambiaria.   
  
De repente Sora paso corriendo con un vestido similar al de Akane pero de color amarillo   
  
"¿A donde vas Sora?"   
  
"Errrmmm papa voy a..."   
  
"¿Al baile?"   
  
"Pues si... estoy esperando a Tai-chan en realidad"   
  
"¿A Taichi?" Pregunto confundido el hombre, Sora asintio con la cabeza algo timidamente   
  
"Entonces no hay problema, parece un buen chico... y lo conosco desde hace mucho, es como el hijo que nunca tube"   
  
Sora asintio con la cabeza mientras se oia el timbre   
  
/¡ring! - ¡ring!/  
  
"Ese debe ser Taichi, ve Sora"   
  
Sora miro confundida a su padre "Pero pense que no me dejarias salir si Akane no iba..."   
  
El hombre se encojio los hombros "Akane ya fue al baile, o almenos eso dijo"   
  
"¿Que ya se fue?" Se pregunto en voz alta mientras abria la puerta de entrada y se encontraba a Taichi, "Ni modo, adios touchan"   
  
El padre solo asintio con la cabeza mientras se despedia de Sora y Taichi   
  
"Me estoy poniendo viejo para este tipo de cosas..."  
  
Minutos despues   
  
/¡Ring! - ¡Ring!/   
  
El Sr. Tendo suspiro, se levanto y abrio la puerta encontrandose con un hombre mas o menos 17 años, tenia puesto un traje de gala celeste   
  
"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"   
  
El muchacho sonrio "Asi es, vengo aqui a escoltar a la bella Sora Takenouchi"   
  
El hombre parpadeo repetidas veces "¿A que te refieres? ¿Estas borracho?"   
  
"¿Hu?"   
  
"Sora ya se fue con Taichi-kun"   
  
"¿Con quien?"   
  
"Taichi Yagami" respondio confundido el padre   
  
"Gracias... ¡¡¡YAGAMI ESTA NOCHE SERA TU FIN!!!" grito el adolecente mientras se iba corriendo del lugar dejando a un confundido padre de familia   
  
Luego, en el baile  
  
Akane miro alrededor, diviso a Ranma luego de unos minutos de buscar, el llevaba puesto un traje de gala azul oscuro sin corbata   
  
"Te ves preciosa..."   
  
Akane no le presto atencion, tomo su mano y siguio caminando   
  
Ranma la miro confundido, parecia estar enojada pero aun asi lo tomaba de la mano "¿Sigues enojada?"   
  
"No lo se" vino la respuesta inconclusa   
  
"¿Es eso un si?"   
  
"No"   
  
Ranma sonrio, esta escena ya la habia visto antes "¿Es eso un no?"   
  
"No" Sonrio Akane mientras Ranma la besaba, de repente la musica incio, Akane levanto la mirada del hombro de Ranma al escuchar curiosa la musica de Rock   
  
---------------------   
  
No tengo agua en el calefón   
no tengo que escribir canciones de amor.   
No ves que espero resucitar   
mientras miras esos ojos de videotape.   
  
Ya llega aquél exámen del bien y el mal.   
Ya llegan las noticias cruzando el mar.   
No ves que el mundo gira al revés,   
mientras miras esos ojos de videotape.   
  
Este mundo exclamará por siempre   
la película que ví una vez   
y este mundo te dirá por siempre   
que es mejor mirar a la pared.   
  
Ya tienes las postales del Paraguay   
ya tienes las valijas sobre el diván.   
Te vas, el mundo gira al revés   
mientras miras esos ojos de videotape.   
  
Este mundo exclamará por siempre   
la película que ví una vez   
y este mundo te dirá por siempre   
que es mejor mirar a la pared  
  
---------------------   
  
"Es..."   
  
"Si tu grupo preferido" respondio Ranma mientras sonreia   
  
"Pero como..."  
  
Ranma sonrio mientras tocaba el rostro de Akane con sus manos "Haria cualquier cosa por ti" al decir eso volvieron a besarse  
  
En otro lugar   
  
Sora miro su reflejo mientras se lavaba la cara descansando un poco de la fatiga del baile, miro a su derecha y vio a Mimi   
  
"¿Hu? ¿Que haces aqui?"   
  
Mimi sonrio al verla "No eres la unica de segundo aqui, ¿sabes?"   
  
Sora se encojio los hombros mientras asintia con la cabeza "¿Quien te invito?"   
  
"Kuno" respondio felizmente la muchacha de pelo rosa   
  
Sora parpadeo repetidas veces "¿Asi nomas?"   
  
"Aja, ahhh por cierto, supe que el estaba interesado en ti solo por que habia hecho una apuesta, supuestamente si se acostaba contigo el ganaria algo, no estoy segura de que, pero lo que se es que hoy era el plazo"   
  
Sora miro shockeada a Mimi esperando algun tipo de indicacion de que era una broma, esta nunca llego, de inmediato Sora salio del baño y fue corriendo hacia el salon de baile   
  
Mientras tanto, con Akane y Ranma   
  
Ranma estaba besando a Akane en la boca mientras la musica cambiaba en una lenta, algo no muy comun en estos dias, pero que aun de alguna manera se practicaba.   
  
En ese momento llego alguien insoportable "¡Saotome!" grito el kendoka desde atras de Ranma, Akane levanto la vista y vio a Kuno   
  
"Deja de molestar idiota"   
  
"¡No estoy aqui para que me insulten! ¡¡Te pague muy bien Saotome!! ¡¡¡Espero que cumplas con tu parte!!!"   
  
Akane miro confundida a Ranma "¿Parte? ¿Parte de que?"   
  
"No tengo mas tratos contigo Kuno"   
  
"¡¡¡Eso no me importa, deberias haber asegurado que Sora estubiera conmigo!!!"   
  
Akane miro shockeada a Ranma, le dio una cachetada y luego salio corriendo, Ranma simplemente la vio irse mientras se tocaba la mejilla   
  
"¡¡¡Devuelveme mi dinero Saotome!!!"   
  
Ranma suspiro mientras veia a Kuno con odio "Ya has arruinado lo unico que fue real en mi vida, el unico amor que tuve..." al decir eso Ranma comenzo a caminar en otra direccion "Ademas el trato era salir con Akane, no asegurar que estubieras con Sora. Nuestros tratos quedan cerrados desde ahora, si vuelves a dirijirme la palabra te matare"   
  
Kuno trago saliva al ver a Ranma retirarse del baile, luego miro alrededor y diviso a quien buscaba, su verdadera preza   
  
"¡¡¡YAGAMI!!!"   
  
Taichi se dio vuelta dejando de hablar con Yamato "¿Que quiere Kuno-semapai?"   
  
Kuno estubo apunto de golpear a Taichi cuando Yamato se puso en medio  
  
"Oye no estaras enojado por lo que paso, ¿O si?"   
  
Kuno parpadeo y simplemente golpeo a Yamato noqueandolo, Jun salio corriendo a socorrer al muchacho rubio   
  
Taichi miro a Yamato un segundo y luego miro con odio a Kuno "¿Como te atreves? ¡El es mi mejor amigo!"   
  
"¡JA!" Al decir esa simple palabra Kuno golpeo a Taichi y se preparo para golpearlo otra vez  
  
"¡¡¡Detente abusivo!!!" Kuno se dio vuelta para ver a Sora   
  
"¿Que quieres estupida?"   
  
Sora estaba furiosa "¿Que quiero?" al decir eso simplemente golpeo de lleno a Kuno en la cara milagrosamente knoqueandolo.   
  
"Estupido" Al decir eso todos la aplaudieron   
  
Taichi suspiro mientras Sora lo ayudaba a levantarse "¿Estas bien?" pregunto   
  
Sora asintio con la cabeza "Estoy bien... pero eh tenido mejores momentos"   
  
Taichi sonrio al notar que Sora no estaba lastimada de ninguna manera, levanto su mejilla y luego la beso  
  
---------------------   
  
Akane miro su auto un momento, en el encontro un papel   
  
"Siento mucho lo que ocurrio... no sabes realmente lo que paso, pero de todas formas se que estube mal. Se que no soy perfecto, pero tambien se que nadie lo es. Cuando te vi por primera vez solo pense en ti como una chica mas del monton, aunque con algo especial no muy definido... pero cuando te conoci... todo cambio. De repente me enamore y ya no sabia que hacer. Aqui esta todo el dinero que consegui con mis combates y con mis estupidos tratos con Kuno. Se que quieres ir a una universidad internacional... espero que este dinero te sirva para cumplir tus sueños.   
Hasta siempre   
Ranma Saotome"   
  
Una lagrima corrio por el rostro de Akane mientras miraba el dinero, de repente una mano toco su hombro, Akane se dio vuelta y vio a Ranma   
  
"No me compraras con dinero idiota..."   
  
Ranma la miro a los ojos y con su dedo paro la lagrima que cruzaba la mejilla de la chica "No te quiero comprar... Simplemente es para agradecerte lo que pase contigo, no tengo otra forma, soy un estupido extorcionista... ¿Que mas podria hacer?"   
  
"Pedir perdon"   
  
Ranma parpadeo "Me... ¿me perdonas?"   
  
Akane suspiro y abrazo a Ranma "Si dejo que algo asi nos separe... ¿Habria valido la pena estar contigo en un primer momento? Ya sabia de antemano que en algun momento me decepsionarias"   
  
"¡Hey!"   
  
Akane hizo caso omiso al comentario de Ranma y siguio hablando "Pero no crei que te fuera a perdonar... Es que eres la unica persona que realmente ha llegado a mi corazon"   
  
Ranma sonrio y beso dulcemente a Akane, el futuro vendria con menos mentiras ya que finalmente los dioses les habian sonreido   
  
---------------------   
  
Que difícil se me hace  
mantenerme en este viaje  
sin saber a donde voy en realidad,  
si es de ida o de vuelta  
si el furgón es la primera  
si volver es una forma de llegar.  
  
Que difícil se me hace  
cargar todo este equipaje  
se hace dura la subida al caminar  
esta realidad tirana  
que se ríe a carcajadas  
porque espera que me canse de buscar.  
  
Cada gota, cada idea  
cada paso en mi carrera  
y la estrofa de mi última canción,  
cada fecha postergada  
la salida y la llegada  
y el oxígeno de mi respiración  
y todo a pulmón,  
todo a pulmón.  
  
Que difícil se me hace  
mantenerme con coraje   
lejos de la transa y la prostitución.  
Defender mi ideología,  
buena o mala pero mía   
tan humana como la contradicción.  
  
Que difícil se me hace   
seguir pagando el peaje   
de esta ruta de locura y ambición,  
un amigo en la carrera  
una luz y una escalera  
y la fuerza de hacer todo a pulmón.  
  
---------------------   
  
Fin   
  
---------------------   
  
Notas del Autor: Bueno... Luego de un par de semanas de estar escribiendo esto finalmente esta terminado. Los que hallan visto la pelicula sabran que no es exactamente igual. Bueno... Ademas vi la pelicula unas... 5-7 veces el ultimo mes. ^_^ Ahora que termine este fic finalmente puedo seguir con las series que estoy haciendo -_-.   
  
Nota aparte: No planeo hacer ninguna continuacion de esto. No me lo pidan por favor ya que no lo hare, tengo demaciados trabajos que hacer (Omega, Side Stories de Omega, LA Tamers, Digimon Nibunnoichi y WarCraft Adventures 1/2.)   
  
"Corazón delator" es propiedad de Gustavo Cerati, Soda Stereo.  
"Mil Horas" es propiedad de Andres Calamaro, Los abuelos de la nada  
"Ojos de Videotape" es propiedad de Charly García  
"Todo a pulmón" es propiedad de Alejandro Lerner  
  
Desde ya un agradecimiento a los prelectores y a los que seleccionaron la musica por mi, especialmente a Umi. 


End file.
